fandomofrozenmaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Layla
Layla is the 8th Rozen Maiden doll thought of by Curenatsuki. Background/Past Creation Layla was created by Rozen, representing the purple rose, as Rozen got the idea for Layla after he found a purple rose. She was left in a rose garden by a purple rose, with her eyes sewn shut. She couldn't see anything, and cried because she wanted Father. But instead of tears, she cried blood. After a few days, her stitches in her eyes were removed by magic, and she walked out of the rose garden and wandered into the world and met the other dolls except Kanaria. Relationships with other dolls Shinku: They have become very good friends in the 19th century in Shinku's dream, but Shinku had convinced herself that Layla was a made-up doll, which led to Layla's friendship with Suigintou and Layla to leave Shinku's medium's house, crying. Suigintou: They have met and worked together in the 19th century, after Layla ran into Suigintou's N-Field crying and saying that Shinku is a big dumbo, because she said that Layla didn't exist. The became friends very fast, and their friendship broke when Suigintou said that she was no more use to her, and that she had used Layla to get rid of Shinku. Suiseiseki: Layla encountered Suiseiseki briefly in the 17th century, before she met any other sister. Suiseiseki was her only friend then, but then Suiseiseki and Layla got separated during a bomb attack. They still remain as friends now. Souseiseki: They encountered in the 18th century, when Layla was awakened by a human. Souseiseki planned to attack Layla, because she wanted to start the Alice Game, but Layla awakened before Souseiseki could attack. They are enemies. Hinaichigo: They have never met before, so they only met at Jun's house in the 21st century. Kirakishou: They met in the 18th century, and they fought in the N-Field. Though Layla seriously wounded Kirakishou with her gun, she lost her right eye in the fight. Her right eye is still with Kirakishou. Layla walked out of the N-Field without an eye until she found a purple rose, which forced its way into her right eye socket. Kanaria: They have never met before, so they only met at Jun's house in the 21st century. Eunalyia: Layla and Eunalyia are very good friends, and she is one of the two dolls Layla won't be able to harm in the Alice Game. Megumi: Layla is terrified of Megumi, because of a reason explained later in the series. Story Layla came into the fan fiction/made up 3rd season Rozen Maiden Puppen when her Rozen Maiden trunk crashed through the window of the Sakurada residence one day, when all the dolls (except Suigintou and Kirakishou) were there. Shinku recognized her as Layla, and realized, with astonishment, that she was an actual doll. Suiseiseki flung herself at Layla, crying out that she missed her so much. Souseiseki, however, wasn't glad to see Layla. She called her a 'bad Rozen Maiden'. Jun interrupted them, and wondered why there is the 8th Rozen Maiden doll aloud. Shinku said that it was because she and the other Rozen Maiden dolls forgot about the 8th, 9th and 10th dolls. Suiseiseki said that she didn't forget about them, it's just that she didn't want to bring them up. Souseiseki continued to shout at Layla, calling her the 'Beautiful Unlucky Butterfly', and said her unluckiness will transfer onto Suiseiseki. Layla became sad, and revealed her past with the Rozen Maiden dolls and how they mistreated her. Jun conforted Layla, saying that she will have plenty of friends now, meaning to Rozen Maidens. Layla seems to dislike Kunkun, a rare fact along the Rozen Maidens. In her actual words, she said: "A puppet show? A puppet show? What the use for us Rozen Maiden dolls to watch a puppet show? And especially Detective Kunkun! It's lame!" That line caused Shinku to be mad about Layla insulting Kunkun and she fired some petals towards Layla, to make her sorry. Layla, however, summonded her weapon, a gun, and sucked in the petals and fired them back. Then, she explained her powers to all the dolls. Layla has a hatred towards Megumi, the 10th Rozen Maiden doll. Layla is horribly scared of Megumi, however that isn't explained until later in the series. As the story describes it, Layla is scared of even hearing Megumi's name. Appearance Layla is extremely beautiful, like all Rozen Maidens. She has dark pink hair and violet-colored eyes. She wore a dress that was purple, and much like Barasuishou's, but it was a much lighter purple. The design was all the same. Her shoes were of the same color as her dress, and they were high heeled boots with a small purple rose on top of each boot. In her hair, she wore a purple clip with the Rozen Maidens' father's name 'Rozen' on it. Personality Layla is usually calm and seen drinking ice tea. She has a princess-like personality, much like Shinku's 'queen-like' personality. She does not wish to harm her sisters in the process of the Alice Game, but will play if necissary. If she had to choose her sisters or her father, she would choose her sisters. That is because she believes saving 9 people (dolls) is worth more than saving 1. Layla doesn't like abusing anybody, especially her medium (unlike Shinku) and her sisters. She does not believe that the Alice Game is their destiny, and there is another way to become Alice and meet Father. She can be very fierce in the Alice Game, despite unwilling. She uses her "multi-talented" gun to injure her opponents. Skills/Weapons Layla can summon her gun with Enchantix, her artifical spirit. Her gun can shoot out many things: bullets, spider webs, black feathers, sound waves, plants, a pair of scissors, pink rose petals, strawberry vines, white rose vines or purple roses. Her gun can also suck in a doll's powers and return the attacks. The purple roses are the most powerful. It can kill one doll with one blow. However, it exhausts her medium by a lot, so Layla almost never uses it. She uses it only once in the story, when Suigintou held her medium captive and Layla fired the rose to Suigintou. She was not aiming for Suigintou; her plan was just to weaken her medium by a lot, so she would crumble to the ground and Suigintou would loosen her grip on her medium. Enchantix is Layla's purple artifical spirit, who can also open dream's doors, like the Gardener Twins Suiseiseki and Souseiseki's artifical spirits, Sui Dream and Lempika. Medium Past Shila Bloom: Flora's great grandmother. Shila was Layla's medium ever since Layla was discovered in her room by Shila when she was 14 years old. Present Flora Bloom: The rich, beautiful foreign princess who came to Japan. Flora found Layla lying in her box in her great grandmother's room in her castle in Japan. Trivia *Layla hates ginger tea, unlike her medium. Flora loves ginger tea. *Layla loves ice tea, just like Eunalyia in her princess-y form. *Layla hates Detective Kunkun, a rare fact along the Rozen Maiden dolls. Disclaimer Okay, let's make it clear. I don't own Rozen Maiden. The great master Peach-Pit-dono does. Peach-Pit is the creater and rightful owner of Rozen Maiden. But I do own my Layla-chan.